life happens
by Jaspergirl1123
Summary: Alice is jaspers best friend and she would stick by him through anything. but how can she help him when he becomes pregnant after a wild night he cant remember. will their friendship survive? J/A friendship. J/E lemon later.
1. chapter one

_**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUEING:**_

_Ok guys please don't judge this before you try it, I know that the topic of this story is going to be one of those controversial ones. I would first like to say that just because this story deals with male pregnancy does not mean it's possible for a man to get pregnant. My personal opinion is that with the amount of science we have today it could be possible. With lots of scientific intervention and invitro fertilization I believe that one day science could bring a baby to full term using a man's body. But because I said this please do not run to the next person you see and say that this girl on fan fic thinks guys can get pregnant. I'm just saying that in time I could see this as a possibility, but not soon. Now this is way off from what I usually write but I lost a bet and had to either write a mpreg story or on one shot where everyone dies. I don't like horrible endings so I chose mpreg. I'm sorry if my choice offends you, your beliefs or religion. I welcome flames but if you want to flame please have a good reason. 'it sucks' or 'it's a stupid idea' does not count as a reason. I like to know what my writers think of my writing so please review. I hope you can look past the more narrow minded views of today's society and enjoy this story for what it is, a story of unconditional love and friendship. As always please read and review. Thanks for giving this a try. –Sam_

********************Alice pov

I ran my fingers through my spiky black hair, before drumming them on the dash board, and then back up to my hair again. If Jasper did not hurry up we were going to be late for school. To most of the students in forks being late was no big deal. The lady who ran the front desk, and therefore handed out the late passes, was a total push over.

'Poor Mrs. Cope,' I thought to myself with a laugh. The lady believed any story the kids threw at her. From having a flat tire to forgetting to wear matching sox; she believed it all. Even though I knew we could get a pass without a problem, I still wanted to be on time.

I hated it when people were late, and because of that, I tried to be on time for everyone else. I checked the clock on the dash board once more before jumping out of the car and hurrying to Jasper's front door. Jasper's mom died years ago, and his dad would be at work, so I grabbed the spare key from behind the flower pot and let myself in.

I pushed the door open to find the living room full of men, maybe 12 or 13, at the least. As I entered, Jasper's dad got up from his place on the couch and staggered drunkenly over to me.

"Alice dear," he slurred, reeking of alcohol and urine. "Did I leave the door unlocked?" I nodded, thankful I had dropped the key beck into the pot outside. He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Well I guess you're here to wake my fat excuse for a son up. Ever since that party you took him to a few weeks ago, all he's been doing is laying in bed upstairs and getting fat."

I rolled my eyes before lifting them up,

"Mr. Whitlock Jasper isn't fat; in fact he's one of the skinniest people I know."

Mr. Whitlock shrugged and grabbed a beer from the end table.

"Well you haven't seen him since that party; I have to deal with him every fucking day. I think I know if my son is fat or not." He shrugged again and wandered back to his friends, muttering about how if he didn't know better and something about pregnancy. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Hey girl!" One of the men called to me "You going to school?" I nodded and he burst out laughing. "Don't you know it's Saturday?" I shook my head, my cheeks burning with embarrassment at my mistake.

I turned my back on the men, hurried up the stairs, and into Jasper's room. I pushed the door open and noticed immediately that Jasper was not in his room. The fan was going in his bathroom though, and the door stood mostly open, so I walked over and peered inside.

Jasper was standing clad in only his boxers with his forehead pressed against the mirror. His eyes were closed but there were tears streaming down his face. Other then the scars that covered his arms, chest, and back, I did not notice anything unusual.

Not at first, but when I looked closely, I could see a slight bulge forming between his hips. Mr. Whitlock's words rang in my ears again, 'ever since that party you took him to, he's been lying in bed and getting fat.' By no means was Jasper fat; he worked out every day. The few times I had seen him without a shirt on his abs were always chiseled and perfect. 'If I didn't know better, pregnant, if I didn't know better.' Shit! He was right; Mr. Whitlock was right. In all honesty I had to give him credit: for a drunk he was amazingly perceptive. But it could not be, I looked again at the bulge, there was just no way, but there was no other explanation. I gasped quietly, not quietly enough however. Jasper spun to face me, he grabbed a towel from the floor and held it in front of himself, blocking my view of his stomach.

"Jazz," I whispered taking a small step towards him. He shook his head back and forth taking a few steps back.

"Get out Alice!" He snapped "Just fuckin' leave!" His southern accent came out thicker, and combined with his sobs, it was hard to understand.

"Jasper please."

"No Alice stop!" He almost yelled. "I could hear my father talking to you about how fat I am. I know it's true, so don't try to tell me any different!" Wait, he had not pieced this together yet? He honestly thought he was fat? How could he not see?

"Jasper you're not."

"Get out Alice!" He yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. He had never yelled at me before. I felt the tears that had formed in my eyes spill over and run down my cheeks. I fled his room and the house, not stopping until I parked my car in the garage of my house.

He looked pregnant, but how the hell could that happen? Could it even happen? I hurried upstairs and logged onto my laptop. I typed male pregnancies into the search engine and hit enter.

****************Jasper pov

Okay, so maybe I had been a little harsh on Alice. It was now Sunday night and I had not heard from her. After she had run out of my room, I sat on the floor and cried until I was too tired to sit up anymore, and had fallen asleep. I had not woken up until a few hours ago; two whole days gone. I could not believe I had slept that long. What disgusted me even more, was that I had slept that long and was still so tired that I could hardly keep my eyes open.

I needed to apologize to Alice as soon as I saw her tomorrow. Scratch that: I could just text her. I pulled my phone out and tapped her a quick message.

**a-**

**Sorry I flipped u the other day. I didn't mean it. Really I'm sorry.-j**

It only took her a few seconds to answer.

**j- **

**It's fine. I totally understand everybody has those days, it's real late. I'll see you in the gym tomorrow morning for the Christmas pageant?-a**

I confirmed that I would be there and turned my phone off; just that short conversation had taken a lot out of me. I felt kind of nauseous: I fell asleep praying that I did not get that stomach bug that was going around.

Pulling myself out of bed the next morning was torture. My dad was awake and sober enough that I asked him to give me a ride to school.

Mike Newton was standing by the door to the school and I hoped that he would wait to tease me about being gay until after my father left. The last thing I needed was for him to find out. I managed to avoid Mike's torment and grabbed a seat in the auditorium, saving one for Alice. Since I was late, I figured that it was better if I just skipped homeroom, and waited for everyone to show up here.

I must have dosed off, because the next thing I knew, Alice was sitting next to me and there was music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Morning sleepy head!" Alice teased when I looked over at her. I rolled my eyes and sat up quickly, only to wish I had not. A wave of nausea washed over me and I dropped my head to my knees. Maybe with my head down the feeling would go away.

"You ok?" Alice whispered to me.

I shook my head.

"I feel sick." I muttered, closing my eyes and fisting my hands in my hair. After a few minutes the feeling subsided, I dropped my hands to my lap, and then turned to glance over at her. She smiled and placed her small hand over my larger ones.

"Better?" She asked. I nodded a moment too soon. The feeling came back full force along with the familiar churn of my stomach. I jumped to my feet and pushed past her. I Ignored the teachers, who were angrily whispering, asking me where I was going, as I threw my hand over my mouth and ran out of the gym.

I made it to the bathroom just in time to throw my breakfast up into the toilet. By the third round my knees gave out and I collapsed onto the dirty bathroom floor. Just my luck, I heard the bathroom door open and footsteps entering the bathroom. Whoever it was locked the door behind them and hurried down the row of stalls until they came to the one I was in.

"Jasper!" Alice breathed in relief. She waited until I looked up at her to continue speaking.

***************Alice pov

I crouched down in front of him and ran my fingers gently through his hair.

"Jasper are you ok?" I asked, he nodded weakly and managed to pull a small smile.

"Yeah I just have that bug that's going around. I felt sick last night too." I sighed and shook my head.

"Jasper I don't think that's it. I was talking to my dad last night, I left names out of course, but I was talking to him about some research I had done on the internet. It was about pregnancies." He rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I think you're pregnant." I stated. In hindsight it sounded way too blunt but I had no other, better, way of putting it. Jasper stared at me for a few seconds before his hands went to his stomach.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his voice sounding deadly calm. I nodded and scooted closer to him.

"Before you ask, it is possible. My dad told me about it. When a blastocyst is forming, it is possible for other cells, non-embryonic cells to fuse with, and be incorporated by it. These cells then become part of the developing fetus. If the cells were pre-cancerous ovarian stem cells that had broken off from one of the mother's ovaries, then they could happen to form a mass in the duodenum."

"Cancerous? I have cancer?" Jasper interrupted.

"No, Pre-cancerous. Pre-cancerous cells are not cancerous, but have sustained a somatic mutation resulting in abnormal gene expression levels. Once the person reaches puberty, the pre-cancerous cells produce abnormal hormone levels, triggering oocyte release. If spermatozoa are present in the intestine, due to anal sex, then fertilization can occur. The zygote then implants in the small intestine, resulting in an abdominal ectopic pregnancy. It is rare, and there is a risk of hemorrhage, but a full-term pregnancy is possible."

"Jazz do you remember anything that happened during that party a few months ago?"

Jasper glanced over at me, the fear showing in his eyes.

"No I only remember waking up naked in a bed, nothing else."

"Was it your first time?" I asked. His cheeks burned with embarrassment, but he nodded. I sighed, and got to my feet, offering Jasper my hand.

"Come on, we need to talk to my dad." He nodded again and stood up. tears streamed down his face in rivers, he just looked so scared and vulnerable. It broke my heart. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pressed his face into my hair. This was going to be a long day.

_Ok guys how did you like it? Please review because I'd really like to know what you think. As always -Sam_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading this. I know that it's a weird topic but stick with me I promise it won't b too bad. And if whoever reviewed on my last chapter is reading the reason I wrote this is because I lost a bet. I didn't come up with this crazy idea on my own. I like to stick to cannon pairing and the occasional slash. This is not what I usually write! Thanks to whoever reads this and I hope you enjoy. Please review!–Sam_

**************** Alice pov

I did not know what to say as Jasper sobbed into my hair. The better question is: what could I say? I did not know enough about pregnancies in general to offer up much information. But from what I had read, and had been able to pump out of Carlisle, male pregnancies were not only dangerous but painful as well. It was not natural for a man to carry a child, and as the child grew, it caused the man considerable pain.

"Come on Jasper, you really need to let Carlisle check you over. I'm worried about you." He nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I promise, everything is going to turn out ok." I said running my fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him. He just nodded and clung to me tighter. After a few minutes I let go and grabbed his hand instead. He let me pull him from the bathroom and out to the car. We were almost home before he spoke again.

"What do I do now?" he whispered. I took one hand off the wheel and placed it gently on his arm.

"You let Carlisle help you; you let me help you." He nodded and turned to stare out the window again. When we pulled in the driveway moments later, I practically had to pull Jasper from the car.

"Hey this is going to be fine, so stop worrying Jasper." I muttered as I pulled him through the door and up the stairs, stopping at the door to Carlisle's study. I rapped lightly on the wood and the door opened almost immediately.

"Alice, Jasper, what are you doing here so early, school's not out for another hour." I shrugged off his reminder about school.

"Carlisle, Jasper and I need to talk to you about something." Carlisle nodded, a serious look washing over his face.

"Ok, why don't you both take a seat, it's easier to talk when you're comfortable." I grinned up at my father figure, pulling Jasper with me to the couch, and plopped down. Jasper stood uncertain for a moment, before sitting down, with much more care then I had. Carlisle pulled his chair over, sitting down across from us.

"So you wanted to talk?" I ran my fingers through my hair. Would it be easier to ease into telling him or to just say it bluntly, like ripping off a band-aid? I decided that a little bit of each technique was needed here.

"So remember yesterday when I was asking you those questions for school?" Carlisle nodded, still looking confused, so I continued.

"Well I really didn't need the answers for school. I was asking for a different reason." I glanced over at Jasper before returning my eyes to Carlisle,

"I think Jasper's pregnant." Carlisle sucked in a sharp gasp of air before letting it out slowly.

*******************Jasper pov

I thought I was going to die. At this point I kind of wished I could just drop dead. I could not bear to look Carlisle in the eyes, so I stared fixated on a little bug crawling across the floor.

"Jasper son, look at me," he directed. I tried to, but I just could not. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed quietly instead. Alice pulled my hands away from my face, so instead I pulled my head down onto her shoulder. I felt like a big baby as I cried, my tears soaking her shirt. Alice did not seem to mind though; she just pulled me closer and whispered in my ear about how much she loved me. I finally quieted enough for Carlisle to talk.

"Jasper, if I may ask, was it your first time having sex?" I nodded miserably and Alice snorted.

"It wasn't sex Carlisle; he can't even remember who it was. Someone used date rape on him. So technically it was rape." Carlisle sucked in his breath again before standing up.

"Jasper I need to give you an examination, Alice would you wait outside?" she nodded and bounced to her feet. Whispering about how I could trust Carlisle, then she was gone.

"Jasper," Carlisle said gently, bringing my attention back to him. "I'm going to need you to get undressed, all the way. I need to give you a full examination." I flushed and pulled my shirt over my head, ignoring his gasp as he got a good look at the scars covering my chest and arms. I undid my jeans quickly and pulled them down.

"C-can I leave my boxers on, just for now?" I asked, mortified at being naked as he checked me over. He nodded, already running his hands lightly over my arms and chest.

"Jasper, if anything hurts, even a tiny bit, I need you to tell me. Ok?" I winced in response as his fingers put pressure on the very slight bulge between my hips.

"That hurts?" he asked.

"Yeah, it has hurt for a week or two, I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I guess I never considered…" he sighed and returned to his exam explaining about different medications as he went. In all it passed relatively quickly, all though I was as embarrassed as hell when I had to take my boxers off; Carlisle was quick. He gave me the go ahead to put my clothes back on and left the room to bring Alice back in. Once we were all seated again he began to speak.

"Jasper as I explained as I was checking you over, from now until you have your child, you will be on a lot of medications. I need you to never forget to take them. Not only will it be bad for the baby but it would be bad for you to stop suddenly. You are at a high risk for internal bleeding and hemorrhage. The medication will reduce this risk." He explained about how the pills could make me nauseous, and said that if I had any problems I should not hesitate to ask him.

Alice, my lifesaver, asked the million dollar question. "Carlisle he can't go back and live with his dad. We need to come up with a good excuse to keep him here."

************************** Carlisle pov

I sighed and looked over at Jasper, his eyes were on my face and they glistened with tears.

"Ok, I'll call your dad Jasper, but I can't lie to him about the medical reasons. Do you think that he will be ok with you staying with us?" Jasper nodded and the tears spilled over.

"He'll probably be happy to be rid of me, I'm just some stupid queer to him." His words broke my heart. How could this boy have lived this long with someone who hated him so much? My best guess was that he had nowhere to go. Well now he did; I would call his dad, and then if he agreed, I would have Jasper stay with us.

Esme would be more than happy to have him, as would I. Alice would be ecstatic: Jasper was her first and best friend in forks and she loved him like a brother. Edward was another story. I was sure that he would be okay with Jasper living with us, but I decided to call and let him know before he came home.

"Alice, why don't you and Jasper go downstairs, I'm gonna give Edward a call." Alice started bouncing up and down on her toes.

"He's still coming home tomorrow right?" I nodded and ushered them out of my office.

When I was sure they were safely downstairs I picked up the phone and dialed Jasper's home number. It was answered after the third ring.

_"Tom?" _

"No Mr. Whitlock its Carlisle Cullen."

_"Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"_

"Well I have your son at my house," I began not wanting to dump all this information on him suddenly.

"And my daughter informed me that at this party she and your son went to something happened. Someone used date rape on your son and now he's pregnant." There I said it, before I could say anything else Jasper's father started laughing.

_"So my stupid queer son went and got himself raped, and pregnant, come on Doc, that's not even possible." _

"Yes Mr. Whitlock it is. In some cases males have gotten pregnant but most of them loose the child by the 5th month. With the right care I believe that Jasper would be able to carry the child full-term."

_"So what are you askin'? You want my kid to live with you so you can watch him? Sure! Fine with me, I never wanted the fucker anyway. Better yet, you can keep him, it's not like I care."_ He hung the phone up with a bang and I fought the urge to throw mine across the room.

As it turned out, I did end up throwing a box of pens. They flew across the room and hit the door with a crash. Feeling slightly better I picked up the phone again and dialed Edward's number. Hopefully he would have a better reaction than Jasper's dad.

_Thanks for reading guys, please review!-Sam_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello thank you for your amazing reviews and support of this story. I'm completely aware of how weird this story is but I'm enjoying writing it and I hope you enjoying reading it. Please read and review.–Sam_

***************Alice pov

Carlisle shooed us out of his office and I dragged an exhausted Jasper with me to my bedroom. I hopped up on my bed and patted the spot next to me. He climbed up and stretched out next to me, his long body making me feel like a midget.

"You're too tall," I muttered sitting up again and lining my hips up next to his. My feet fell a little below his knee and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he mumbled sleepily. I pointed to our legs and laughed again.

"Jasper you're so much taller than me it's funny to compare out sizes." I pulled him into a sitting position and grinned. "Even your hands are bigger than mine." He grinned and flattened his hand out; his fingers were long enough that he could curl them over the tops of mine.

"Well you are a pixie and pixies and short." I smacked his head lightly

before laying down again. Jasper followed but before he could pull me close like he usually did I pulled on his hair, guiding his head so it rested on my stomach.

"Thanks Alli, for everything. I wouldn't have survived without you." I

smiled and tugged my fingers through his knot filled hair.

"I'm proud of you for coming with me; it took a lot of courage on your part. And Jasper, no matter what happens with your Dad you'll always have a home here." Jasper smiled up at me and I grinned, things were finally looking up.

***************Edward pov

To say I was slightly nervous would be an understatement. I was going to see my mom, dad, and sister in a few minutes, tell them that I was not going to go back to the boarding school in England after Christmas break, and introduce them to my friend Jenny who they did not know was coming home with me. Jenny had moved to England my first year of high school. She had moved from Australia and started at the same school I was attending. We were both a lot alike so we became close friends immediately. I figured out quickly that she was abused and her father was an alcoholic. So when I decided to leave England and finish up my schooling back home with my family I couldn't just leave her with her abuser. So as soon as she was emancipated I asked her to accompany me home. On top of all my problems I was also nervous about meeting Alice's friend. It would be interesting having another guy in the house, especially a pregnant one.

"Hey so I was wondering how that works?" Jenny asked from beside me. I raised my eyebrows and she laughed, "You were thinking out loud. So how does a guy get pregnant?" I shrugged,

"No idea Jen, dad tried to explain it to me but I was busy worrying about you to care about what he was saying." The Pilate announced that we were fee to leave and Jenny and I made our way slowly out of the plane.

"I can take care of myself," she muttered as we walked towards the baggage claim section.

"Yeah Jen I know, but you're my best friend, I can't help but worry."

"I have one mission while I'm living with you and that's to find you a nice boy you can worry about. A replacement you could say, that way you'll be too busy hooking up to worry about me all the time." I rolled my eyes and when she laughed smacked her lightly on the back of the head.

********************Jenny pov

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" a female voice rang out, "I thought I taught

you better than to go around hitting girls!" I laughed quietly so only Edward

could hear me as he spun around to face the woman standing a few feet behind us.

"Mom, well- I – she deserved it!" he stuttered.

"Whoa! Think before you speak again boy!" I muttered so only he could hear me, louder I said, "Well Edward you hit like a girl, so I forgive you." He stuck his tongue out and I busted up laughing. Edward threw his arm around my shoulders and turned me back around to face his family.

"Jenny, this is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle." He motioned to the man and woman in front of us. "Mom, Dad this is my friend Jennifer, I hope you don't mind her staying with us for a little." Mrs. Cullen smiled warmly and hurried forward wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Sweetheart we're so happy to have you staying with us." I immediately felt at home with Edward's family. His mom and dad asked the two of us questions as we walked through the airport. Things only got awkward when Mrs. Cullen or Esme as she told me to call her asked if Edward and I were together. Edward turned really red and I burst out laughing.

"No Esme, I'm not his type," I said laughing. We all quieted after that and

Edward shot me a thankful look. Edward came out to me a few months after we began hanging out. He was afraid to tell his family though I could tell that they would love him no matter what. As we approached the Cullen's car a short girl with spiky black hair came running towards us.

"Edward! She screeched. "Oh my god I've missed you so much!" She

wrapped her arms around him and squeezed for all she was worth. He grunted and hugged her back.

"I missed you too sis, but you don't need to squeeze me." She giggled and jumped back.

"Oh you must be Jenny!" She ran forward and gave me a tight hug

as well. "Edward talks about you all the time!" she gushed. Before I could

tell her that he talked about her a lot as well she was off to the races again.

"Mom Dad, since we all won't fit in the Mercedes and you brought Edwards car Edward can ride with you and I'll drive his car home. No never mind that won't work because I want to talk to my brother to. Hummm how are we going to work this out?" she continued babbling and I tuned her out.

I noticed a tall blond boy standing behind the happy family, he look entirely uncomfortable and more than a little sad. His blue eyes were glistening with tears and as I watched my heart broke for him. It was obvious by his body language that whatever happened to cause him this much pain was of the physical nature. He seemed to unknowingly distance himself from the rest of us and when anyone but Alice got to close he would shrink back.

"Jenny? You still in there?" Edward asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah I'm here." Everyone laughed and Edward sighed. "We've decided that if it's ok with the both of you that I'm going to ride home with my parents and Alice. You can drive my car and follow us home. Jasper would be riding with you." I nodded and from the corner of my eye saw Jasper sigh in relief. I would have to ask him about that later.

After a few more minutes of chatter the Cullen's got into their car and Jasper and I were left staring at each other.

"Awkward balloon!" I muttered, holding my fist up by my head. Jasper laughed a little which was what I had been aiming for. He was cute, blond hair blue eyes, completely my type. Well except for the fact that I was almost sure he was gay. I turned towards Edwards's car, a Volvo, and got in. Jasper followed climbing into the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt.

As I turned it on soft classical music came from the speakers. I burst up laughing. "I would know Edward's car by his poor choice of music, how classically Edward." I laughed and Jasper watched me from the corner of his eye. He was silent until we were out on the highway heading towards Forks when out of the blue he spoke.

"What's Edward like?"

I looked at him for a few seconds and smiled, "So I was right, you did like what you saw." He turned a deep shade of red and found some microscopic fuzz to pick off of his pants.

"Jasper, are you gay?" I asked quietly. He nodded and continued to look down. I sighed, slowing I pulled into a rest stop parking lot and parked. I hopped out of the car and when Jasper did not follow me I walked around to his side and opened the door. I ducked down to his level and whispered, "If the Cullen's ask we had to pee." He laughed with me and we headed into the rest stop.

I decided that I needed some greasy food to get me through the following conversation so I pulled Jasper in the direction of pizza hut and grabbed a personal cheese pizza for myself. "What are you gonna get?" I asked and he flushed and ducked his head again.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered trying to slide past me and into the open area full of tables.

I grabbed his arm and pulled gently,

"The truth Jasper, don't lie."

"I don't have any money."

I sighed and my phone rang at that exact second. As I lifted it to my ear I whispered,

"Get yourself something, my treat." He sighed in defeat and grabbed the same meal I had chosen.

"Hi Eddie!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Why did you guys pull off?" he asked, worry evident in his tone.

"We had to pee, pee and eat." I could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"OK Jen, just map quest our house and follow those directions. By the

way, I hate when you call me Eddie." He ended the call on that note and I looked back over at Jasper. There was definitely something he was worried about and I was determined to find out. Living years in an abusive home relationship had taught me how to read people's faces. It was kind of like being a real life version of the show Lie to Me. I paid for our food and led him towards a table away from everyone else.

"What are you so worried about?" I asked as I sat down. Jasper sat across from me and fiddled with his food for a few seconds before he looked up at me.

"It's wrong to be gay, I'm wrong." I shook my head and scooted over so I was sitting next to him.

"You're not wrong Jasper. Why would you think that?" he drew in a shuttering breath and turned to face me.

"I think that because it's true. If I wasn't gay then nothing would have happened. I'm pregnant," he whispered, not making eye contact and clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable over the situation. Even though I knew he was pregnant I had figured it would be better for him to tell me himself.

"Who is the father?" I asked.

"I don't know. Someone used Date Rape on me at a club. I don't even remember anything before waking up the next morning in a strange bed."

"Did you talk to Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said that with the right care and medicine I could carry the baby to term. I'm still scared though, what if something happens?" I wrapped my arms around him. He sobbed into my shoulder for a few minutes before pulling back.

"This doesn't freak you out?" he asked, looking a little scared of what I might say.

"Nope not at all, Carlisle already told Edward that you were pregnant, and Edward told me. I just thought it would be good for you to tell me yourself." He nodded and for the first time since his story began a genuine smile lit his face.

"You remind me of Alice, you both are amazing. I'm so lucky to have you guys as friends, wait we are friends right"

I grinned back at him, "Yes we can be friends, its hard coming from another country and not knowing anyone. It'll be nice having a friend who understands."

"Understands what?" he asked confused.

"What it's like living with an abusive parent." His eyes bugged out and he stared openly at me for a minute before I stood up.

"Come on, I'll tell you my story in the car."

_Finally I got this done, sorry it took so long. Next up Jenny's story and maybe the Cullen's car ride, please review! –Sam _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know I've been away for a while but here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. –Sam**

************Jenny pov

Jasper followed me to the car without speaking. We found directions to Edward's house and hit the road again.

"When I was little my dad left my mom and I. for the first few years my mom and I did fine on our own, but that all changed when I turned 9. My mom got a new boyfriend, his name is Larry and he was majorly messed up. They had only been together for about a month when he started sneaking into my room at night and watching me as I slept. By the time I turned 12 he had married my mom and had been raping me for months. I finally got up the nerve to tell my mom only to have her believe him instead of me. She let him beat the shit out of me before calling my dad and telling him to take me and never bring me back. I thought that things would get better once I moved but I was wrong. My dad had turned into an alcoholic and didn't give a crap about me. He beat me daily and would leave me unconscious on the floor when he was done. I met Edward when I was 15. I was a freshman in the local boarding school but the teachers had me skip a grade claiming that I was too smart for their class. Edward was in my biology class and was assigned as my partner. It didn't take us long before we became best friends. Eventually I became comfortable enough with him to tell him about the abuse. He had already guessed that I was being abused and tried to get me to report it to the police. I was a typical teenager and was terrified so I refused." I looked over at Jasper,

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be believed again and after a while Edward stopped bugging me." Jasper nodded.

"Did your dad stop hitting you?"

"Nope, he would beat me up until the day Edward and I got on the plane to come here." I pulled the hem of my shirt up to reveal the large bruises that decorated my stomach and back. I dropped my shirt and grinned.

"Enough of talking about sad things let's talk about your pregnancy, are you excited?" Jasper sighed and began pulling on his pretty blond curls.

"Yeah but I'm terrified at the same time, I mean, Carlisle said that it was going to hurt… a lot. I- I'm worried that I'll make a shitty parent. I mean I'm only a teenager, I can't raise a kid." He scrubbed his finger over his face and looked down at his feet.

"Hey, Japer relax. I know right now you're terrified but by the time the baby's ready you'll be ready too." He nodded and for the remaining 10 minute drive we rode in a comfortable silence. We pulled up and found Carlisle waiting for us at the door. Alice ran from somewhere inside the house and practically jumped on Jasper.

"Dad you can't let him go back you have to do something!" she cried. Carlisle sighed dejectedly.

"Ali, there's noting I can do."

"Wait, am I the only one who's confused?" I asked frowning. "where's Jasper going and why don't you want him to go." Carlisle reached out and placed his arm on Jaspers shoulder.

"Son you're father called and left a message saying that if we don't send you home immediately after getting the message he was going to come and get you himself." Almost as if on cue a small beat up truck came flying up the Cullen's drive. Jasper shuttered slightly before whispering goodbye to all of us and hurrying towards the car.

"So that's it? You're just going to let him go?" I asked.

"There's noting legally we can do for him Jen." Edward muttered placing a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to sooth me. It only irritated me more and I threw his hand off.

"Fuck legality! He's pregnant and he won't stand a chance by himself. JASPER!" I screamed. He paused as he was about to get into the back seat and turned to look at me, head cocked to the side. I grabbed my bag from beside me and started down the driveway.

"Jennifer Allison O'Brian where do you think you're going?" Edward yelled starting to run after me. I sprinted the rest of the way to the car and climbed in, pushing Jasper over as I went. As soon as the door was closed Jaspers dad hit the gas and the car peeled out of the driveway.

"What are you doing?" Jasper whispered quietly

"Trying to keep you from getting killed you stupid shit!" I whispered back. "What were you thinking just getting into the car without any planning? Do you not care about you're safety? Or the safety of the baby for that matter?" Jasper's blue eyes clouded over with tears and he shook his head.

"I care; I just have no other option. I don't have the money to fight him legally." I sighed and rolled my eyes. What was with these people and their legality issues? If I had learned anything by living with my father that was that sometimes drastic situations called for drastic measures. And going home with Jasper was the only the beginning. Even though I hardly knew Jasper I had a feeling that he and Edward were going to become really close. Edward spent so much time helping me, and now it was my turn to help him. Plus having been in Jasper's situation for years I knew how even the slightest change could set an abusive person off. Knowing that his son was pregnant might make his dad even angrier and cause the beatings to become even more severe.

"So little lady who might you be?" Jasper flinched at his dad's words but I sat up straight.

"I'm Jennifer O'Brian sir. I'm very sorry for just jumping in your car like that." Jaspers dad shrugged.

"It's fine, just keep out of the way, I'm going to have friends over. Jasper she can stay in your room, meet me in mine once you get her situated." He parked the car along the curb and hurried inside the house. Jasper and I followed; he pushed me into his room and pulled the door closed behind him, locking it from the outside.

"Fuck Jasper you let me out now!" I screamed. The only reply I got was the sound of fists hitting flesh. For the first time in my life I felt totally helpless. I lied down on the unmade bed and sobbed until the darkness pulled me under.

**Ok so I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this but I decided that I was going to. Lol so sorry about the long gap between chapters. Hopefully I can get the next one up quicker. Please review –Samantha **


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I have to apologize to my totally awesome save my ass beta, who I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Also I didn't have time to send her my last chapter so all of my crazy mistakes went without notice. She has an awesome jasper mpreg going so go and check her out her pen name is zikare and she's totally amazing! Ok so on with the show… story… whatever :) **

****************Jasper pov

I locked the door to my room as soon as Jenny was safely inside. My dad appeared next to me with a murderous look on his face. He didn't say anything; his fist just lashed out and caught me in the face. Jenny screamed from the confines of my room, she sounded terrified but managed to cover it up with her anger. Her screams stopped after a minute and she started crying. Calling out my name every now and again begging me to answer her. I could only imagine what demons this was bringing to the surface for her. After a few more punches the attack stopped.

"Do not run away again." He snarled, looking truly menacing. I cringed and nodded, letting myself out and hurrying back to my room. Jenny was curled up on my bed, wearily I made my way over and lied down next to her. Almost immediately she jumped to her feet. At first she looked completely confused but after a second everything came back to her.

"Shit what did he do to you?" she gasped running her fingers gently over the bruises I knew were forming.

"I'll be fine." I assured her quietly, "It's nothing compared to some other times." she shuttered but nodded, then wrapped her arms around me. It wasn't until that moment, that one little hug that I fully realized how lonely I was. How much I wanted someone to be there for me, to help me when my dad beat me. Tears I didn't give permission to fall began to drip down my face. Jenny pulled back, noticed I was crying, and pulled me into another hug.

"It's ok Jasper, everything's going to be ok." I nodded and tried to control my sobs. She weaved her fingers through my hair, twisting it gently, pulling out all of the knots. She reminded me so much of my mom; it almost hurt how similar they were. Both were so caring and loving. I whimpered at the thought of not having a mom to help me with the baby, what was I going to do? There was no way I was ever going to be able to be a parent, just no way. The poor baby was going to end up with a crappy dad and an abusive granddad. God not only was my life fucked up but I was going to bring a child into the world just to fuck him or her up with my lack of knowledge. The thought made me cry harder and Jenny pulled back a little bit so she could so my face. I saw the question in her eyes and answered before she even asked.

"I'm gonna be a horrible dad Jenny; I'm going to mess this kid up just like my dad messed me up. Why do parents have kids if there just going to destroy our lives?" Jenny shrugged. She got to her feet and disappeared into my bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth. Carefully she ran the cloth over my bloodied face, washing all the tears and blood away. She rinsed it out before folding it and placing it over my eyes. The coolness of the cloth helped to relieve some of the ache from my swollen lids.

"Can I lock the door?" she asked I nodded and drifted off before she returned to the bed.

*****************Edward pov

"What right does she have?" Alice screamed at me, with her spiky black hair and her red face she looked like she belonged in one of those gothic bands. The ones where they spend hours screaming lyrics nobody can understand. I didn't dare say anything though. Over the years of living with Alice I had learned to just stand there and take it as she screamed at me. If I tried to say anything it would just make her even angrier and then she'd never shut up.

"That should be me with him not her! They don't even know each other!" she continued to rant but I tuned her out, another trick I had learned over the years.

"As much as you're going to hate this Ali, Jenny is probably the best person to be with him right now." Alice gave me a shut-the-fuck-up look but before she could say anything Dad interrupted her.

"How so son?" he asked, wrapping his arm around moms waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Her Dad abused her, the same way Alice said that Jasper's dad abuses him. She's great at defending herself and others; I know Jenny will keep him safe." Alice sighed and nodded.

"Sorry I yelled Edward, I just feel like a shitty friend for not being there for him." I nodded and hugged her quickly to let her know I understood. When Jenny agreed to come to the U.S. with me I thought I could stop worrying about her being beat up, I guess I was wrong. Slowly I climbed the stairs to my old room and sat on the edge of my bed. The view from my room was the best in the house. I could see out into the forest and across the little stream that ran through our property. Beyond that was my older brother Emmett's reminisce of the club house he tried to build in 7th grade. I watched as the sky grew black and my family retreated to their own bedrooms. Once I was sure they were all asleep I eased the window open and climbed out onto the flat roof. I reached back inside and grabbed me phone. I stared at the screen for a few minute, willing it to ring. When it didn't I had to stifle the urge to throw it out onto the lawn. Instead I leaned back against the cool bricks and looked up at the stars. Jenny would be ok, I had to trust that. Then my Phone rang.

**Hahahhahahha sorry to leave you with a cliffy, even a shitty one, lol. To everyone who gave me your amazing comments I thank you! When I posted this story I was prepared for a lot of bad comments complaining about the content, I am delighted to say that for the most part everyone has been very interested and encouraging. For a while I was considering stopping this story but I'm glad I didn't, thanks for all your support! -Samantha**


End file.
